The subject matter relates to a type of turning shaft structure, particularly to a type of structural improvement of turning shaft whereby the length and radius of a screw can be adjusted to suit various circumstances.
The previous case of turning shaft structure involves a turning shaft link installed between the main unit and the LED monitor of a notebook computer, so the main unit and the LED monitor can be hinged properly as one by means of the turning shaft, whereby the LED monitor can be lifted up or closed down on the main unit with the turning shaft serving as its fulcrum. However, due to the shortcoming of limitation of the length and radius of the screw, it needs further improvement.